Sabor podrido
by NekoNata
Summary: Su voz es temblorosa, lejos ya del timbre infantil de antaño, pero no por ello menos suave. Parece acariciar las palabras con su lengua, tantearlas suavemente como quien prueba un delicioso postre. Ese chico es, sin duda, su hijo.


_¿Quién dijo que no se puede escribir sobre el caso que llevó al padre de Edgeworth a la muerte? Yo hago lo que quiero, faltaría más. El fic en sí, lógicamente y como cabe esperarse de mí, tiene spoilers de AAI2. No hay yaoi, ni romance, ni nada que se le parezca, así que el público puede estar tranquilo. Lo que sí hay es la presencia omnipotente de un fuerte estrés emocional y de las nada subliminales enfermedades emocionales que sufren los personajes. ¿Te dan miedo los psicópatas o los sociópatas? No leas. No es que sea nada violento, pero para personas sensibles puede ser un poco duro emocionalmente hablando. Al menos, por lo que me han dicho quienes lo han leído. Lo escribí hace muchito, pero no importa._

_AAI2 pertenece a Capcom y Shu Takumi. Yo no me lucro con esto, si lo hiciera tal vez el pelo me luciría distinto._

* * *

Cuando le dicen que su hijo está vivo no puede sino mostrarse algo incrédulo. Lleva dieciocho años sin verle, suficientes para darle por muerto. No es que tenga muchas ganas de volver a verle. Ya no le necesita. Y dieciocho años se hacen demasiado largos para alguien que ha pasado una infancia y una adolescencia sin su padre. Tiene ya veinticuatro años, su adorable y estúpido niño de pelo y ojos azabaches, brillantes, vibrantes. Su sonrisa más dulce que el mismo azúcar que él usaba para cocinar. Si por algo estaba orgulloso de su hijo, era por lo mucho que le encantaban sus dulces.

El hombre que viene a verle, sin embargo, está lejos de ser el niño que recordaba. Su cabello es mucho más largo, por debajo de los hombros, teñido de un rojo oscuro. Sus ojos negros, con las pestañas negras y lisas, carentes de luz, apagados, muertos. Las redondeces de su rostro olvidadas en algún punto de la pubertad que él no quiso ver. No hay una sonrisa dulce e inocente adornando sus labios, solo una seriedad mortal que casi le da escalofríos.

Le acompaña una mujer albina, con sus ojos rojizos sin quitarle un ojo de encima al hombre joven. No parece una alguacil, así que tal vez sea una psicóloga, o una terapeuta. El hombre se sienta enfrente de él, su mirada helada clavada en los ojos oscuros de Kazami. Se evalúan mutuamente, como analizando al enemigo antes de una batalla. Y antes de que el anciano abra la boca, el otro hombre lo hace, su voz suave inundando el silencio como las olas bañan la arena en pleamar.

— Souta.

— ¿Disculpa…?

— Ese es mi nombre.

Se queda mudo durante unos segundos, comprendiendo el significado tras su comportamiento. Le han informado de que el muchacho sufre de amnesia, y de que no recuerda su nombre real. E igualmente, parece querer evitar a toda costa ser referido como "hijo" o similares. De todas formas, no es como si fuera a darle el gusto. Ese hombre joven es como un desconocido para él. Ni rastro queda del hijo que recordaba. Del estúpido y tierno postre que era su niño, ahora solo quedan los restos, putrefactos, corruptos. Ríe ante su ocurrencia. "Sabor podrido", sería el nombre que más iría con él.

— Entonces, Souta… dime, ¿qué interés puede tener un joven como tú en ver a un cansado anciano como yo?

El aludido se tensa, molesto. Le nota removerse en su silla, sopesando su respuesta. Le mira con su único ojo sano, y no reprime su sonrisa, porque notar a ese muchachito tan precoz e inteligente reprimirse de esa forma es poco menos que hilarante. La muralla de hielo de su mirada parece arder por un instante, antes de recuperarse casi al momento.

— Tenía curiosidad por conocer al hombre que cometió abandono parental con tan pocos miramientos. Es todo.

Un golpe bajo. Al chiquillo le gusta jugar duro. Sonríe ampliamente, mostrando todos sus blancos dientes. Y Souta solo le mira, serio, con sus ojos oscuros mostrándose aún más opacos. Le viene a la cabeza la imagen de cuando solía prepararle dulces, con sus ojitos llorosos, el dulce un perfecto consuelo para el pequeño. El crecer sin una madre y con un padre demasiado ocupado le hacía sentirse solo a menudo. Pero las golosinas curan todos los males. Y si no, a quién le importa.

— ¿Qué quieres, que te pida perdón como cuando eras niño y te cocine unos caramelos?

— No me gustan los dulces.

La risa de Kazami se corta en seco. Es imposible. Él mismo recuerda el rostro de satisfacción, las mejillas rosadas de su niño, su dulce sonrisa al probar sus dulces. Era lo único por lo que podía estar orgulloso de su hijo.

— No es cierto… — murmura perdiendo la sonrisa. Rebusca en sus bolsillos, hasta encontrar un simple caramelo de fresa que él mismo ha preparado en las cocinas de la cárcel, donde pasa la mayor parte del tiempo. Se lo ofrece, incrédulo, evaluándolo con su único ojo sano mientras el hombre joven observa el dulce, con rostro serio. Su mirada se vuelve aún más oscura, y se lleva el dorso de la mano a los labios, gesto de nerviosismo que Kazami recuerda que tenía aún de niño. Y finalmente, niega, murmurando algo con voz algo aguda.

— No puedo… no puedo… no puedo… no puedo…

La terapeuta le pone una mano en el hombro, y el domador parece tranquilizarse un poco. Por un momento le ha asustado. Sus músculos fuertes tensándose de puro terror. Sus ojos negros abiertos como pozos sin fondo, las pestañas lisas y negras enmarcándolos delicadamente. Se pasa una mano por el cabello teñido, suspirando mientras una sonrisa se cincela en los preciosos labios. Se parece a su madre, se da cuenta de ello. Físicamente no es rudo, ni especialmente masculino. Su piel parece suave, aun ligeramente perlada de sudor por el nerviosismo.

— Fue por tu culpa…

Las palabras parecen provenir de muy lejos, su mirada ausente sin enfrentar a los ojos oscuros de Kazami. Y en ese momento, le voz temblorosa, lejos ya del timbre infantil de antaño, pero no por ello menos suave. Parece acariciar las palabras con su lengua, tantearlas suavemente como quien prueba un delicioso postre. Ese chico es, sin duda, su hijo.

— Me sentí culpable… pensé que no venías a buscarme porque había fallado en ir a probar tus dulces…

Permanece en silencio, porque hay algo en él, algo poderoso que comienza a hacer efecto. Dicen que hay personas con la capacidad de influir sobre los demás de forma aplastante. Se siente como un mono de feria en manos de su domador, una marioneta en manos del marionetista que mueve hábilmente los hilos de sus emociones. Como el terror. Porque cuando Souta alza la vista, con una sonrisa pérfida adornando sus labios, el dolor y las lágrimas agolpándose en los agujeros negros que son sus ojos, siente algo más que miedo. Como una liebre enfrentándose a un perro de caza, un corderito ante las fauces de un lobo.

— Mi vida ha sido un infierno porque tú me abandonaste, sabes. No viniste a rescatarme cuando te llamé, todas esas noches... — escupe como veneno. Casi puede escucharle sisear como una víbora. — Me dejaste solo, abandonado, como a un juguete roto, de que no te serví para nada.

La mano de la terapeuta aprieta con algo más de fuerza, notándose que está haciendo un inhumano esfuerzo por permanecer callada, y Kazami se da cuenta de que en algún momento han entrado más guardas en la habitación. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan peligroso es…? A simple vista no parece especialmente fuerte. Pero sus ojos brillan con inteligencia, el fuego abriéndose paso bajo ese muro de hielo que parece cubrirle.

— Manosuke está muerto… por tu culpa. Tú… maldito vejestorio…

Y finalmente, lo oye. Empieza suave, casi cantarina, dulce, aguda. Y poco a poco se hace más profunda, chirriante, maníaca. Ni siquiera parece una risa, solo una expresión de pura excitación como una hiena en plena cacería. Y se da cuenta, de que definitivamente, ese hombre es hijo suyo.

— Tenía razón, joven. Siempre lo supe. Siempre supe que serías una decepción… — miente, ajeno al significado oculto de esas palabras. — No te pareces en nada a mí. Eres igual de débil que tu madre…

Solo él puede ver cómo, sin perder la sonrisa, su rostro vuelve a quedar oculto por su cabello innatural, tanto como su expresión. Y las lágrimas cubren sus delicadas mejillas, silenciosamente.

— Eres basura…

Lo dice con voz firme, sincera. Y comprende el doble significado de esas palabras. Cuando se lo llevan, el hombre joven está tranquilo. Parece como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima, ligero como un pajarillo que recién ha descubierto sus alas. Él, sin embargo, no se levanta de su silla en varios minutos. Pero Kazami nunca ha sido capaz de sentir el peso de la culpa, así que supone que simplemente se debe al miedo. El hombre que abandona la habitación es un extraño. Y es que, desde el principio, Yutaka Kazami nunca ha tenido ningún hijo. Y menos aún, uno débil.


End file.
